marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norbert Ebersol (Earth-904913)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-904913 | BaseOfOperations = Mister Fix's Lab | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Mr. Fix appears to have only one eye and has several cybernetic implants and prosthesis. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Giacoppo | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Mr. Fix was a genius engineer and a high-tech weapons dealer with strong ties to the The Maggia. Mr. Fix had in his employ sophisticated communications and surveillance equipment. Mr. Fix had a trained enforcer called Whiplash, who he had equipped with high-tech whips. Mr. Fix ordered Whiplash to take out FBI Agent Virgil Potts, who was tracking him, but failed. Whiplash then went after Pepper Potts but was rescued by Iron Man and Whiplash was defeated. Mr. Fix later sent a more advanced Whiplash to get revenge against Iron Man. When Iron Man lost control of his suit, Fix was beaten but begged for his life, and was nearly killed when his laboratory was destroyed. Iron Man suggested that Mr. Fix was trying to eliminate Unicorn and Killer Shrike upon learning that Fix hired them to perform a robbery, but, unbeknownst to them, equipped them with explosives powerful enough to destroy the entire city. Mr. Fix later returned under the employee of a mysterious shadowy figure. The mysterious benefactor then sent Whiplash to kidnap Obadiah Stane and Justin Hammer. It was later revealed that the employer was none other than Justin Hammer who orchestrated that whole kidnapping. Justin Hammer threatened Mr. Fix to follow his orders or he would release a nano-virus implanted in him that would kill him. Mr. Fix completed the Titanium Man armor yet Justin Hammer wanted to test drive despite the fact that Mr. Fix hadn't found a way to bond the titanium with the vibranium due to Hammer's arrogance. Growing impatient following his first outing as Titanium Man, Justin Hammer declared that Mr. Fix has failed for the last time and releases the nano-virus killing him. Hammer removed the flash drive with Fix's consciousness so he could return to complete Project Titanium. Justin Hammer later spoke with Mr. Fix 2.0 about the "User Interface Chip" which would plan to control the armors. Justin Hammer informed him the "User Interface Chip" must be programmed perfectly to be adapted to the Titanium Man Armor. Justin Hammer told him to find a way to make it work or he would download him into a hard drive and throw it into the sewer. In an attempt for vengeance against Hammer, Fix blackmailed him, threatening to reveal his criminal activities to the public. He even aided Iron Man in breaching the Hammer Tower security. He was killed by Iron Man when the hero tried to save Justin Hammer from being zombie gassed. | Powers = No special powers. Some weaponry integrated into his armor. | Abilities = Brilliant inventor. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flying disc. | Weapons = Often wears a laser cannon on his arm. | Notes = * This reality's Mr. Fix appears to be the Fixer (Norbert Ebersol), but it is currently unknown if that it his name in this reality. * In Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Fixer appears as “Mr. Fix” (voiced by Donny Lucas). | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fixer Experiment Category:Technopaths Category:Weapons Category:Shooting Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:One Eye